


FT highschool AU

by Melody_renslow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_renslow/pseuds/Melody_renslow
Summary: What happens when the members of Fairy Tail and Saber-tooth meet demi0gods? Will it be good or bad? Find out here in FT highschool!





	1. chapter one

Natsu's POV

I bang my fist on my alarm clock to make it shut up. 

"Time to get ready for school." I grumble to myself as I get out of bed.

The first thing I find is a black shirt that has the word Happy on it, and blue jeans with red tennis shoes. I put my stuff in my backpack, hop into my car, and drive off to school. 

Once I get there, l I walk into the school and the first thing that catches my attention is Lucy, a friend of mine with long blond hair, sitting with a girl with light blue hair, Levy. 

I pass their table and and make my way to Gajeel, one of my best friends, although we fight more than we get along. ''Yo metal head, what's up?'' I ask as I sit beside him. 

''What's up flame brain?'' Gajeel asked.

''Just wanna go back to sleep.'' I respond. But before I could close my eyes they wander over to the blond haired girl. Unfortunately, Gajeel sees this and smirks. I just roll my eyes as I look towards the front of the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Gildarts walks in. 

''Good morning class!'' Mr. Gildarts says. He seems excited about today's topic. 

The class just groans in response. ''So, today we're gonna be learning about blah blah blah'' Mr. Gildarts starts to say, but I just tune him out. My eyes start to wonder back to that Lucy girl, 'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' I ask myself. I look over to Gajeel, who seems to be writing something down on a piece of paper, he then secretly passes it to me. 

I give him a confused look, and he mouths,'Read it!' So I do. 

If you like her, and I know you do, then ask her out, she wouldn't say no to you! I feel my cheeks heat up, but two can play this game. 

I smile slowly and begin to write back. What about you and that Levy girl? Just ask her out, I see you're always staring at her. 

I pass the note back with a huge smirk on my face, as my eyes wonder back to Lucy. 

Gajeel's POV 

Salamander passes the note back to me with a sorta smirk on his face. 

I look at it, and see what he wrote back. 

What about you and that Levy girl? Just ask her out I see you're always staring at her. 

I blush a little and my eyes flick over to Levy. We make eye contract and I pick up my pencil and pretend to write stuff down. 

I glance up at her and see her turn away quickly, I also hear slight giggling thanks to my dragon slayer hearing. I see her passing a note to the Lucy girl. I wonder what the note says. 

Levy's POV 

I catch the guy with the long black hair looking at me, he instantly looks away when I turn around though. He pretends to write some stuff down on a piece of paper, and I couldn't help but giggle. 

I pick up a piece of paper and write down what happened and quickly hand it over to my best friend, Lucy.

Hey those guys are staring at us, the salmon haired boy is staring at you, and the black haired boy is staring at me. 

She then looks up and around to see both of them. She quickly writes something down on the note before handing it to me. 

Then ask him out, I know you think he's cute, you talk about him all the time! 

I blush and write back to her. 

And what about you and the salmon haired guy? You talk about him non-stop too! 

As I pass the note back to her, I can't help the smile on my face.

Lucy's POV

Levy passes the note back to me.

And what about you and the salmon haired guy? You talk about him non-stop too! 

I kinda did talk about him, but I knew he wouldn't go out with me.

He wouldn't want to go out with me. 

I pass the note to Levy. I see her sigh as class ends. She stands up and walks over to the boys' tables. I can't help but be nervous, but I walk over there with her.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel will be a little OOC in this.

Gajeel's POV

Levi walks up to us and I have to look down to see her. ''Hey Levi whats up?'' I ask 

''Oh hey Gajeel I was wondering if you maybe needed help studying for the test tomorrow?'' Levi asks me. 

I pretend to think for a moment ''Sure but only if Lucy helps Natsu out too'' I say.

I see Lucy and Natsu blush ''of course she will'' Levi says smiling, ''me and Lucy have to go but if you meet us at lunch I'll give y'all our phone numbers and stuff, so maybe I'll see ya than bye. Levi says. 

I turn around and smile something I haven't done in a long time. Natsu glares at me but smirks when he sees me smiling, 

''Maybe she will take away your depression''Natsu says.

I turn away I-I don't know what your talking about" I say. 

He just rolls his eyes and says ''come on we're gonna be late for class, '' I nod and follow. 

TIMESKIP TO LUNCH

Lucy's POV

I get my food and sit down at a table, I see Natsu looking around and he locks eyes with mine he than walks over and sits beside me.

''hey whats up?'' he asks me. 

''Oh you know the sky'' I say and Natsu starts laughing. ''Um Natsu it isn't that funny'' I tell him.

He looks at me and says ''it was very funny.'' 

''Oh right here's my number'' I say giving him my number. He than brings out his phone and texts me so my number is saved in his phone. I smile as I see Levi with Gajeel walking towards our table. They sit down beside each other and I smile.

Levi's POV

I found Gajeel and it was cute because he looked kinda lost, I mean it's only natural he normally eats outside by himself or with Natsu. I smile as we sit down in front of Lucy and Natsu. I see Lucy and Natsu talking and laughing and it makes me happy to see that she has found someone. ''So Gajeel here is my number'' I tell him handing him a piece of paper with my number on it. He takes it and puts it in his phone.

''Thanks shrimp'' he says. I just look at him in shock.

''What did you just call me?'' I ask him. 

''I called you Shrimp I'm sorry'' he says quickly and looks away. 

''Wait Gajeel it's fine you can call me Shrimp'' I say quickly.

''So your not mad or upset?'' he asks me. 

''No no not at all I was just shocked that's all'' I assure him.

Before we met up for lunch Natsu found me and told me about how bad his depression and anxiety is, so I'm trying to make it better not worse. I smile at him and we start talking about when to meet up. We finally decided on the 8 islands cafe at 5 pm. After we decide that we sit and talk until lunch is over. Once lunch is over we go to our classes, unfortunately the guys only have first block with us. Me and Lucy go to class and I see Natsu and Gajeel going off towards class.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (juvia might not talk in 3rd person or she might it depends on how well i can write 3rd person)
> 
> (also i wont be using the samas and stuff because i'm not very good at that kind of stuff either)

Juvia's POV

Gray was sitting on a rock by himself staring at the others. ''Juvia wonders why he is always sitting alone?"' Juvia thinks to herself. ''Juvia doesn't like seeing Gray sit by himself.'' Juvia sighs as she gets the courage to walk over to him. ''Hey'' Juvia says.

''Mhm oh um hi'' Gray says.

''Can juvia sit?'' Juvia asks. 

''Yea sure'' Gray says.

Juvia smiles and sits beside him. ''Why are you always alone?'' Juvia asks.

''Oh um no one wants to be around me'' Gray says.

''This makes Juvia sad, Juvia wants to be around you'' Gray looks up at me and blinks.

''Why do you want to be around me Juvia?'' he asks me.

Juvia's heart thumps when he says Juvia's name, the way he says it is just so sweet and not cold like he normally is. ''Juvia wants to be around you because you're nice,'' Juvia tells him. Gray looks up at Juvia and smiles a real smile. Juvia passes out from happiness.

Gray's POV

''Juvia, Juvia'' I shout as she passes out. I immediately take her to the school nurse Polyussica, even tho she hates humans she still works there. 

''What happened to her?'' Polyussica asks. 

''We were talking and she just passed out'' I explain. 

''Well she just fainted from happiness'' Polyussica says. 

I look at Juvia ''why would she faint from happiness from being around me?'' I wonder to myself. 

30 MINUTE TIMESKIP

She wakes up about 30 minutes later, I was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was laying on when she wakes up. ''Gray where am I?'' Juvia asks me as she sits up. 

'' I brought you to the nurse after you passed out from happiness'' I tell her. 

''Oh Juvia is sorry'' Juvia says.

''Their is no reason to be sorry Juvia'' I tell her softly. Juvia just nods and stands up ''come on we have next block together'' I tell her. This makes her smile and stand up and start waits on me. I decide to take her hand in mine, she smiles bigger and we walk to class together. For once I'm smiling also. We also have class with Gajeel and Natsu and Gajeel is smiling for once I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Natsu is also smiling but he has smiled before. I sit down and Juvia sits down beside me, and slips me a note that says.

'Juvia hopes you don't mind but Juvia wanted to give you her number if you don't want Juvia's number than just throw away the note' sighed Juvia.

I smile and look at her and wink, I than slide the note into my pocket.

Juvia's POV

He slid the note with Juvia's number on it into his pocket and he winked at Juvia. This makes Juvia happy. Juvia has had a crush on Gray for a year now, which is when she came to this school with her brother Gajeel. Gajeel has had really bad depression for three years now and Juvia hasn't seen him smile in three years, this makes Juvia even happier. Before Juvia knows it class is over, Gray comes over to Juvia.

''Do walk home?'' Gray asks Juvia.

''Yes juvia is too young too drive'' Juvia says. 

''Would you like me to drive you home?'' Gray asks Juvia.

''Yea sure that would be nice'' Juvia says. 

He nods and takes Juvia to his car and opens the door for her. She gets in and sits there, and waits for him to start the car and drive. He starts to drive and he gets to Juvia's house. 

''Thanks for driving Juvia home.'' Juvia says.

''anytime'' Gray says smiling.

Juvia nods and gets out ''see you tomorrow''

''hey do you want a ride to school?'' Gray asks Juvia. 

''Juvia would love that, if you don't mind and if you want you can text Juvia what time Juvia needs to be ready.''

Gray nods and says ''bye'' and drives off.


	4. chapter four

Juvia's POV

Gray was sitting on a rock by himself staring at the others. ''Juvia wonders why he is always sitting alone?"' Juvia thinks to herself. ''Juvia doesn't like seeing Gray sit by himself.'' Juvia sighs as she gets the courage to walk over to him. ''Hey'' Juvia says.

''Mhm oh um hi'' Gray says.

''Can juvia sit?'' Juvia asks. 

''Yea sure'' Gray says.

Juvia smiles and sits beside him. ''Why are you always alone?'' Juvia asks.

''Oh um no one wants to be around me'' Gray says.

''This makes Juvia sad, Juvia wants to be around you'' Gray looks up at me and blinks.

''Why do you want to be around me Juvia?'' he asks me.

Juvia's heart thumps when he says Juvia's name, the way he says it is just so sweet and not cold like he normally is. ''Juvia wants to be around you because you're nice,'' Juvia tells him. Gray looks up at Juvia and smiles a real smile. Juvia passes out from happiness.

Gray's POV

''Juvia, Juvia'' I shout as she passes out. I immediately take her to the school nurse Polyussica, even tho she hates humans she still works there. 

''What happened to her?'' Polyussica asks. 

''We were talking and she just passed out'' I explain. 

''Well she just fainted from happiness'' Polyussica says. 

I look at Juvia ''why would she faint from happiness from being around me?'' I wonder to myself. 

30 MINUTE TIMESKIP

She wakes up about 30 minutes later, I was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was laying on when she wakes up. ''Gray where am I?'' Juvia asks me as she sits up. 

'' I brought you to the nurse after you passed out from happiness'' I tell her. 

''Oh Juvia is sorry'' Juvia says.

''Their is no reason to be sorry Juvia'' I tell her softly. Juvia just nods and stands up ''come on we have next block together'' I tell her. This makes her smile and stand up and start waits on me. I decide to take her hand in mine, she smiles bigger and we walk to class together. For once I'm smiling also. We also have class with Gajeel and Natsu and Gajeel is smiling for once I don't think I've ever seen him smile. Natsu is also smiling but he has smiled before. I sit down and Juvia sits down beside me, and slips me a note that says.

'Juvia hopes you don't mind but Juvia wanted to give you her number if you don't want Juvia's number than just throw away the note' sighed Juvia.

I smile and look at her and wink, I than slide the note into my pocket.

Juvia's POV

He slid the note with Juvia's number on it into his pocket and he winked at Juvia. This makes Juvia happy. Juvia has had a crush on Gray for a year now, which is when she came to this school with her brother Gajeel. Gajeel has had really bad depression for three years now and Juvia hasn't seen him smile in three years, this makes Juvia even happier. Before Juvia knows it class is over, Gray comes over to Juvia.

''Do walk home?'' Gray asks Juvia.

''Yes juvia is too young too drive'' Juvia says. 

''Would you like me to drive you home?'' Gray asks Juvia.

''Yea sure that would be nice'' Juvia says. 

He nods and takes Juvia to his car and opens the door for her. She gets in and sits there, and waits for him to start the car and drive. He starts to drive and he gets to Juvia's house. 

''Thanks for driving Juvia home.'' Juvia says.

''anytime'' Gray says smiling.

Juvia nods and gets out ''see you tomorrow''

''hey do you want a ride to school?'' Gray asks Juvia. 

''Juvia would love that, if you don't mind and if you want you can text Juvia what time Juvia needs to be ready.''

Gray nods and says ''bye'' and drives off.


	5. chapter five

Natsu's POV

I smile when I wake up, ''I finally have a reason to want to go to school'' I think out loud as I get dressed for the day. I get in the car and head to school happy to see Lucy. When I get to school I walk inside and head to my locker. When I get there I see Lucy waiting for me beside my locker. I smile and walk up to her. ''Hey Luce'' 

''Hey Natsu ready for class?''

I nod shutting my locker and walking with her towards class. We get there early so we just kinda talk to each other. We see Gajeel and Levi walk in together, and Gajeel is still smiling. Class starts and we take our tests. 

Lucy's POV 

When I get to school I decide to wait by Natsu's locker, since I have nothing better to do. When he see's me he gets this hug smile on his face and its so adorable. After he gets his stuff we walk to class together, we get there kinda early so we kinda just sit and talk. Once class begins we start our tests.

Levi's POV

I wake up and head to school, once I get there I walk to class not wanting to be too clingy, but right before I get to class Gajeel see's me. 

''Hey Shrimp wait up'' he calls.

I wait on him and he grins and we continue walking to class together. We get into class and sit down in front of Lucy and Natsu and I look over the material for the test.

Gajeel's POV

I wake up and groan but get excited when I remember I have my first class with Shrimp. I smile as I head to school. I see her walking towards class and I shout. ''Hey Shrimp wait up'' she stops and turns around smiles and waits. I catch up to her and we continue walking to class together. When we get there we walk inside and sit down and she starts to study. I however don't because I can't stop thinking about her.

Gray's POV

I wake up and text juvia. 'What time do you want me to pick you up?' 

'Whenever Gray is ready' Juvia responds. 

'Ok how is 7:15?'

'That's perfect thank you' Juvia responds.

I smile and start getting ready and hop in my car and drive towards Juvia's house. I get to a gas station five minutes from Juvia's house and I park and text her 'I will be there in 5 minutes.' She responds with 'Alright Juvia will be waiting outside' I start my car back up and continue driving towards her house. Once she gets in she smiles. 

''Thank you for driving Juvia to school'' she says.

''Anytime Juvia'' I say smiling.

Juvia's POV

Juvia wakes up and get a text from Gray, my face lights up as I read it.

'What time do you want me to pick you up?' 

'Whenever Gray is ready' Juvia responds. 

'Ok how is 7:15?'

'That's perfect thank you' Juvia responds.

Once Juvia sends that last text she starts getting ready, she hopes one day she can ask Gray out. A little while later Juvia gets another text. 

'I will be there in 5 minutes.'

'Alright Juvia will be waiting outside'

He pulls up and Juvia gets in the car and smiles. ''Thank you for driving Juvia to school'' she says.

''Anytime Juvia'' Gray says smiling. We get to school and walk in together and go to class.

TIMESKIP TO LUNCH

Gajeel's POV

I walk to Shrimp's and bunny girl's table and sit down waiting on the others. Shrimps walks in, sees me, and walks over and sits beside me. ''Hey Shrimp how you do on your test?''

''Got an A, what about you'' she says excitedly.

''Got a B'' I say semi-excited.

''That's great looks like that studying payed off'' she says.

''Yea I guess but I could have used an A, I'm close to failing and that B didn't do me any good'' I say and kinda pick at my food.

''Well than I'll help you pass'' she says smiling.

I look at her and raise a brow ''you would do that for me?'' 

''Of course why wouldn't I?'' 

I shrug ''because I'm kinda dumb'' I say looking at the ground.

suddenly she takes my face in her hands and looks at me closely. 

''Gajeel I...''


	6. chapter six

Levy's POV 

''Gajeel I... I love you'' I look up at Gajeel to see his reaction. He was looking down at the ground not saying anything.

''Levy i'm sorry'' he says and walks away.

My legs crumple under me as I watch him leave. ''I'm so stupid how could I think he loved me back. I know I'm only in high-school but I know how I feel, but he doesn't feel the same way. As I was sobbing I didn't realize someone was behind me until I felt a pain in the back of my head and everything goes black. 

I wake up and look around. I was chained to the walls in a gray room. ''Whoever you are let me go'' I shout but no one comes. I sigh ''what am I going to do?'' I ask myself. I than see someone in a black cloak wall into the room. 

Mystery persons POV

''Good evening levy'' I say as I walk into the room.

''Let me go'' levy growls. 

''Now why would I do that when I need you to lure Gajeel here''

I smirk as her eyes widen ''W-who are you and h-how do you know m-me and G-gajeel?''

''Basic, dense Levy I did my research now you sit tight''

she growls ''wait tell me who you are first''

''My name is Jose'' I than walk off and send a note to Gajeel that says.

'Gajeel if you ever want to see your precious Levy again meet me at the abandoned warehouse beside your school bring no one with you' Jose.

Gajeel's POV 

''Gajeel I... I love you'' Levy says. 

''I'm sorry Levy'' is all I say as I turn around and walk off. Once I know she can't hear me I mumble ''I love you too Shrimp'' I didn't want too walk away but I don't want her to have to worry about her safety. Let me tell you about my past. ''I was part of a school called Phantom Lord and I wasn't the best person back then. I killed people, hurt people, and worse. They still come after me cause they want me to come back but i refuse and I don't want Levy to be in danger because of this, that's why I just ended stuff. I am the iron dragon slayer aka Black Steel Gajeel. I am now apart of Fairy Tail.'' Tears run down my face as I walk away when suddenly lily comes flying. Lily aka PantherLily is my exceed which is a cat with wings that can also talk he knows about Levy but levy doesn't know about him, ''Lily what is it?'' I ask him. 

''It's Levy she's in trouble'' Once I hear those words anger and worry seep through me. 

''Do you know who has her?'' I ask the exceed as he lands.

He looks at me with pity in his eyes, ''Jose'' is all he says. That's the only word I needed to hear before I was off. I need to get Natsu's and Gray's help. I get to Natsu's door and bang on the door. 

''what is it metal head?'' Natsu asks me. 

''I need your help Jose has Levy'' I inform him. 

He nods and grabs Happy his blue exceed. ''We're going to get Gray too, I anit taking any chances. I pound on Gray's door. 

''what do you want metal head, flame brain?'' Gray asks us. 

''Gray we need your help Jose has Levy'' I inform him hoping he'll help. 

''Alright than let's go'' Gray says. 

Natsu has fire dragon slayer magic, and Gray has ice make magic, the girls have magic too just don't know it yet. Levy has solid script, Lucy has celestial spirit magic, and Juvia has water magic. 

Levy's POV 

I look up at Jose weakly he has came back down to have ''more fun with me'' He's already broken my right leg and is about to break my left arm. My right eye was swollen shut. ''Please leave me alone'' I plead

''Nope I need to lure out Gajeel''

''He isn't going to come he doesn't care about me'' I say tears falling down my face. 

''Shut up'' he tells me as he kicks my arm hard. I scream in pain as he laughs. 

TIMESKIP

''Y'all know the plan?'' I ask them.

''Yea and I'm all fired up'' Natsu says.

''Yea lets do this'' Gray says.

''Aye sir'' Happy says. 

Lily nods.

When we get to where there keeping Levy I hear a scream. ''That sounded like Levy if they hurt her I swear there going to regret it. 

''Gajeel wait'' I hear Lily shout but I ignore him and run off towards Levy. I see Levy and she's hurt pretty bad which makes me angry. The others catch up and we pounce. ''Iron dragon roar'' I shout at Jose. ''fire dragon roar'' Natsu shouts and it collides with my roar. ''Ice make hammer'' Gray shouts and a hammer made of ice appears in his hands. we take Jose down and I rush towards Levy.

''Levy, Levy answer me'' I say with worry in my tone.

''G-gajeel?'' she asks.

''yes and don't worry your going to be alright'' I tell her as I break the chains. 

''H-how did you and the guys do that?'' Levy asks. 

''That's not important right now I will explain later'' I say softly. I pick her up and look at Lily ''She needs to see Wendy, can you make sure she's at home?'' Lily nods and fly's off. Levy hangs on too me tightly ''why did you come after me? I thought you didn't care about me?" Levy asks me. Her words seen a twinge of guilt through me. ''I promise once your healed up I'll explain everything'' she nods as he hangs on tight to me. 

Levy's POV

I was confused when Gajeel came to help me, I was even more confused when they used magic. ''Gajeel why did you come after me? I thought you didn't care about me?" I ask him as he picks me up and carries me out. When I say that he kinda tense up. ''I promise once your healed up I'll explain everything'' he tells me. I nod and hang onto him tightly ''where are we going?'' I ask him. ''We're going to see Wendy'' he says. ''Wait why Wendy?'' I ask very confused. ''You'll see just trust me alright?'' he asks. I just nod and black out from the pain.

Gajeel's POV

Once we get to Wendy's I pound on the door. Carla, Wendy's exceed opens the door. 

''You don't have to be so loud now come in and lay her on the couch'' Carla says opening the door wider. 

I walk in and lay Levi on the couch and sit beside her. Wendy walks in and puts her hands over Levy and blue light comes from her small hands. Wendy is the sky dragon slayer. 

''She'll be alright'' Wendy informs me. 

I sigh in relief ''thank you Wendy''

She nods ''she doesn't need to be moved right now and you can stay if you want.

I nod and grab Levy's hand, ''I'll explain everything to you when you wake up'' 

Levy's POV

I need to wake up Gajeel's waiting for me I need to hear what he has to say, come on Levy wake up. My eyes flutter open, ''G-gajeel where are we?'' 

''Levy your awake and we're at Wendy's house'' he says.

''Gajeel why did you come and save me I thought you didn't care about me?'' I know he said he would explain but I don't want him forgetting I need answers. 

''Levy I love you I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I thought I would be protecting you if I left, but I was wrong they came after you anyways. Also once your able to get around theirs something else you need to know but that can wait a bit'' he says.

I look at him and pull him close and kiss him. Once we break for air we smile at each other.

''I love you shrimp'' he says.

''I love you too'' I say.


	7. chapter seven

Lucy's POV

I get a text from Natsu it reads.

'Hey Luce wanna go get ice cream?'

I smile as I read the text and reply with 'sure when do you wanna go?'

'hmmm how about now?'

'Sure give me five minutes'

'Ok I'm outside your house waiting :)'

'...........'

I quickly get ready and run outside to see Natsu's car parked outside and I go to open the door but Natsu stops me. 

''Let me open the door'' he says as he opens the door.

I smile thank him and get inside the car. ''So is this like a date?'' I ask kinda nervous.

''Yea is that ok?'' he asks worriedly. 

''Yea of course it is I just was wondering'' I say smiling.

He nods and we drive towards the ice cream place. On the way to the ice cream parlor I start to get kinda nervous. I've never went on a date alone with Natsu I always had Levy also even if she was there with Gajeel. I stare at the window not knowing what to say. I sigh and he looks at me. 

''Luce what's wrong?'' he asks me.

''Mhm oh nothing'' I say giving him a fake smile. He just sighs and nods. When we pull into the ice cream parlor Natsu opens my door for me. I smile and get out of the car and we walk inside. We walk up to the counter and order. ''One scoop of chocolate please,'' I ask the person behind the counter.

''One scoop of strawberry please,'' Natsu asks and than pays they person. When we go and sit down and begin to eat I gasp. After we get up to leave I trip and Natsu catches me. I blush slightly and suddenly we're kissing. That was a really good kiss. After the kiss I look up and see my father watching us, and I gasp.

''Luce what's wrong?'' Natsu asks me worriedly. 

''My father is here he doesn't know about you yet. Natsu turns around and see's my father but gasps himself. 

Natsu's POV

After Lucy trips and I catch her I kissed her I don't know why I just felt like I should, she kisses me back. Her lips are so soft. After the kiss she stands back up and gasps, I turn around and gasp as well. My father was staring at us.''Let's go'' she says. I nod but as we stand up our father's walk over to us with a confused expression on their face.

''Lucy Heartfillia!'' I hear Mr. Heartfillia shout. I pull her close my arm snaking around her waist. 

''Yes father?'' she asks innocently. 

''Are you cheating on the fullbusters?''

I gasp and look at her.

''Dad we agreed we didn't want to date or marry each other'' Lucy growls. 

''This is for the sake of the family's if y'all don't marry each other our family's will go to WAR, Mr. Heartfillia shouts that last part. I see tears run down her face. 

''Dad we aren't getting married I love Natsu,'' Lucy shouts and I smile. Suddenly my dad speaks up. 

''Natsu Dragneel you are not allowed to date''my dad says. 

I glare at my father ''come on Lucy let's go'' I say trying to get her away from her father and trying to get me away from my father. 

''NO!'' both of our fathers shout in unison. 

''Come on Natsu we're going home'' my father says and drags me out. 

''Lucy you too let's go'' Mr. heartfillia says dragging her out as well and makes her get into a limo. I gasp I never knew she was rich. I still love her for who she is tho, not for her money. 

TIMESKIP TO LATER TONIGHT

Lucy's POV

After my father drags me home I go to my room, I want to text Natsu but he now knows my family has money and I'm afraid of what he might think because of it. As I'm battling with myself I get a text from Natsu. 

'Hey Luce sorry about earlier, my dad can be a jerk sometimes.'

'It's fine I'm sorry about my dad, so your prob wondering about that whole Gray thing' I reply.

'Yea I am but if you don't want to tell me than don't worry about it.' he texts me.

'No you deserve to know, so the Heartfillia's and Fullbuster's had a long rivalry and mine and Gray's fathers through that if we would date and end up married in the future we could put an end to this war but we didn't want that. I liked you and gray liked Juvia. We decided not to tell anyone about this and our dad's think we still date or they used to at least. I'm sorry I never told you I planned on telling you soon I just wasn't sure how to tell you I'm supposed to date your best friend but' I reply.

'It's ok I understand why you didn't want to tell me, I'm not really supposed to date anyone so I didn't tell anyone about us' He replies. 

'Your prob also wondering why I didn't tell you I had money right?'

'no that's your business and I have a theory anyways'

'Oh alright well I guess we are only gonna be able to see each other at school, my father anit gonna let me go anywhere for a while'

'Or you can just sneak out I'm waiting for ya already'

''.....''

'Oh come on Luce I won't let us get caught'

'oh alright fine I'm coming' 

I get ready and go to meet Natsu ''so where are we going?'' 

''To the park''

Natsu's POV

Tonight's the night I tell Luce that I love her. What if she doesn't love me back? I'm so nervous. When we get to the park I set out the blankets and we have a little picnic. She smiles as she eats and I just watch her as I eat. When I finish I finally work up the courage to tell her. ''Hey Luce I need to tell you something''

''What's up?'' she asks me.

I take in a deep breath ''Luce I-i l-like your outfit'' dammit Natsu stop that 'be a man' I scold myself.

''Oh thanks'' she says smiling. 

''Luce wait their's something else''

''what is it?''

''I-i love you and I want you to be mine forever'' I blurt out and turn away to hide my face.

''I-i think no I know I love you too'' I hear her say and I look up to see her right their smiling her beautiful smile.

I than get up and crash my lips on hers. I smile as the kiss deepens. When we break for air we're both smiling and gazing into each other's eye's. 

''Uh we should head home before we get caught'' Luce tells me.

''R-right let's go'' 

We walk to my car and I open the door for her. I than drive her home and help her sneak back inside. ''Bye Luce i'll see you tommorrow at school.

''Bye Natsu''


	8. chapter eight

Juvia's POV

Juvia walks into school and looks around with fear in her eyes. She see's the school bullies Sting, Rouge and Laxus walk over to her. She tries to walk away but Sting grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back slamming her into a locker. ''W-what do y'all want ?'' Juvia asks them as she stands back up. 

''We want you to talk normal you worthless piece of shit'' Sting says smirking.

''J-juvia is sorry but she can't talk like y'all do it's a habit she's had since she was a little girl'' Juvia responds as she tries to back away.

This time Rouge grabs her and slams her into a wall.''Didn't we just tell you to stop talking like that?'' he growls as he stops on her ribs hard. Juvia yells in agony as she hears a crack. Rouge smirks and picks her up by her shirt ''so you gonna stop talking like that?'' he asks her.

''J-juvia already told you she can't now please leave Juvia alone,'' Juvia pleads as she struggles to get out of his grasps. Juvia was than handed off too Laxus who punched her in the stomach.

''Bitch we said stop talking like that'' Laxus tells Juvia as Juvia groans. Juvia hears Gray walk up as Laxus slams her aganst the lockers. 

Gray's POV

I was sitting by myself outside wondering why Juvia hasn't shown up yet. That's weird she's never late, maybe she finally got tired of hanging with me most people don't even hang out with me. I sigh in disappointment as I found myself missing Juvia when suddenly I hear a very loud scream, and the scream sounded like the girl was in pain. I get up and run inside to see what was going on and what I saw angered me extremely. ''What the hell is going on?'' I shout as I see Laxus throw Juvia against the lockers. I watch as the three boys Sting, Rouge and Laxus surround her smirking.

''Bitch we said stop talking like that and talk normal'' I hear Laxus say as he kicked her again.

I growl as I run towards Laxus and punch him in the face. I than kick him in the stomach causing him to fall towards the floor and I go to work on the other two. Once they were taken care of I gently pick Juvia up and take her to my car. I gently lay her down in the backseat than take off to the hospital. When I get their they take her into a room and won't let me see her. I pace the floor in the waiting room when I hear a nurse come up too me. ''You can see Mrs. Lockser now'' she says as she walks towards Juvia's room. I follow. When we get to Juvia's I rush by her side and sit down waiting for her to wake up. ''Juvia please wake up soon I never got the chance to tell you that I love you'' I wisper wishing she could hear me.

Juvia's POV

Juvia hurts all over. Why does Juvia hurt? Juvia wonders but than she remembers Sting, rouge, and Laxus beating her for the way she talks. Juvia hears her beloved Gray~sama beside her she needs to wake up for Gray~sama. Slowly Juvia opens her eyes. ''G-gray?'' Juvia asks as she tries to sit up. 

''Juvia your awake'' Gray exclaims happily. 

Juvia smiles and looks around the room. She was in a bare white room and heard constant beeping. She was also wearing a thin papery gown. Juvia realizes she's in the hospital. ''Gray what happened?'' Juvia asks not sure about the details.

''I saved you from Sting, Rouge, and Laxus after they hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner Juvia, and there's something I need to tell you,'' Gray tells Juvia.

''Thank you for saving me and what is it that you need to tell me?'' Juvia asks her beloved Gray.

''Juvia I want you too know that I love you and was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?''

Juvia gasps ''Juvi-no I love you too gray I have for a while now, I just didn't think you felt the same way and of course I'll be your girlfriend'' I say smiling.

Gray's POV

I smile but look at her in confusion. I wonder why she stopped talking in third person.

''What's wrong Gray?'' Juvia asks concerned filled her voice. 

''Nothing just surprised you changed to first person'' I reply.

''Juvia is sorry Gray~sama'' Juvia says looking down.

''Juvia their is no need to be sorry I don't care if you talk in first person or in third person, I just wanna be able to hear that beautiful voice'' I tell her smiling. 

She nods and smiles. 

TIMESKIP TO Juvia and Gray going home GOING HOME

''Come on Juvia let's go to my house'' I tell her as I help her out of the bed. She nods as we head to my house. When we get to my house we go inside and I help her towards the couch. As soon as she sits down my dad bursts into the room. 

''GRAY FULLBUSTER WHO IS THIS GIRL? ARE YOU CHEATING ON THAT HERATFILLIA GIRL?'' My dad yells at me.

''Dad calm down me and Lucy don't wanna date each other so we aren't going to and that's final. ''I'm dating Juvia''

''NO, YOUR GOING TO DATE LUCY AND GET MARRIED ONE DAY OR ELSE ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE'' 

''Look Juvia needs help so I'm going to help her and I'm not gonna date Lucy alright? Come on Juvia let's go'' 

''LOVE RIVAL LUCY IS JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL!!!!!!'' Juvia yells out of nowhere.

I chuckle ''you don't need to worry Juvia, Lucy doesn't love me and I don't love Lucy'' I inform her.

Juvia's POV

Juvia was fuming when she heard that Lucy and Gray are supposed to date. ''LOVE RIVAL LUCY IS JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL!!!!!!'' Juvia yells out of anger. 

Gray chuckles ''chuckle ''you don't need to worry Juvia, Lucy doesn't love me and I don't love Lucy'' he informs me. 

''You don't know if she loves you or not so therefore she is Juvia's LOVE RIVAL'' Juvia proclaims.

Gray sighs as we walk to his room. We sit down on his bed and watch a movie. Juvia looks over at Gray, he has lost his shirt and pants and was only in his boxers which makes Juvia blush. Juvia turns to him ''are we really boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Juvia asks.

''If that's ok with you'' he says.

''Of course it is'' Juvia says smiling. Juvia looks at him wanting nothing more than to kiss him. Reading her mind he takes her and kisses her. His lips were cold but Juvia didn't mind she enjoyed it and welcomed his cold lips. Next think Juvia knows all she had on was her underwear and bra. She breaks for air and tells him. ''This is Juvia's first time is that ok with you?'' Juvia asks.

''Of course but once you do this there's no going back you sure you want to do this?''

Juvia nods and smiles.

Gray's POV

After we got to my room we put on a movie, about halfway through Juvia turns to me. ''Are we really boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Juvia asks.

''If that's ok with you'' I respond smiling.

''Of course it is'' Juvia says smiling.

I smile a half smile wanting nothing more than to kiss her but I don't know if she would be ok with that. ''ahh screw it'' I think to myself as I pull her soft lips to mine. Soon she's in nothing but her underwear and bra and this makes me smile. She pulls back from the kiss and I suddenly feel like I screwed up until I hear her say ''This is Juvia's first time is that ok with you?''

''Of course but once you do this there's no going back you sure you want to do this?''

Juvia nods and smiles

TIMESKIP TO AFTER (SRY GUYS I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW HOW TO WRITE LEMONS I ONLY READ THEM LMAO)

I smile ''that was nice'' I mutter as I fall asleep.

Juvia's POV

''Juvia liked it a lot'' she mutters as she falls asleep, Gray's arms wrapped around her tightly but not too tight.


	9. chapter nine

TIMESKIP TO EVERYONE BACK AT SCHOOL

Levy's POV

It's time I confront Gajeel about what happened. ''Gajeel'' I shout running towards him. He hasn't tried to 'protect me' by ignoring me ever since I was kidnapped. 

''Hey Shrimp what's up?'' he asks me smiling.

''I need some answers how the hell did you use magic?'' I ask him and he sighs.

''Alright let's go find somewhere to sit down'' he tells meas we search for somewhere to sit. 

Once we find somewhere to sit Gajeel sighs again. ''Ok so me, you, Natsu, Lucy, Gray,Juvia, Wendy, and a few other people you don't know yet has magic. 

''I-i don't have magic tho'' I tell him confusion showing on my face. 

''You do you have solid script magic you just don't know it yet. I have Iron dragon slayer magic, Lucy has Celestial spirit magic but she doesn't know yet either, Natsu has fire dragon slayer magic, Wendy has Sky dragon slayer magic, Gray has Ice make magic, and Juvia has water make magic, this school is also a guild for people like us. I think it's time you met everyone else follow me,'' he says standing up.

''What about class?"' I ask not wanting to skip class.

''All classes have been cancelled today for some odd reason''

''Oh ok let's go than'' I say following him.

We walk over to his locker and he opens it. There's a key pad and he typed in the word 'Fairy Tail' and a path opens up. We walk through and end up in a bar like place with people everywhere. They also all have the same tattoo in different places or different colors. I spot Lucy and the others and I wave. They wave back. ''This place is weird'' 

Gajeel chuckles ''you used to love it here before our memory was wiped''

''What do you mean?"'

''Right ok so we've all been alive for a very very long time some witch put a curse over us that makes us come back again every time we die. We normally remember our past selves but for some reason you and a few others didn't remember.''

''Hey Levy so he finally told ya huh?"' Lucy asks me. 

''Yea he did but I'm still confused''

''Oh hey look these are all my keys that I've had in the past it's the magic I use,'' Lucy tells me excitedly'' 

''That's awesome Lu'' I smile.

''Levy let's go it's time you got reaqinted the devil woman, Titania, finance dude (idk if he has a name for Jellal lol) piackchu, and your fanboys''

''You too Lucy'' Natsu yells at Lucy.

''Same goes for you Juvia'' Gray shouts as Juvia.

All three of us follow the guys. ''Lucy, Levy, Juvia your back'' a girl with white hair exclaims.

''Hi'' I say trying to be polite as the girl beams.

''Mira stop they've been through a lot, and I'm sure they'll remember their past selves in due time'' A girl with red hair says. 

The white hair girl who I think is named Mira pouts. ''Sorry I don't remember'' I say speaking up.

''Oh no don't worry about it Levy it isn't your fault'' The white hair girl says. 

I sigh as I stay close to Gajeel. ''You still haven't told me why you ignored me and than decided to save me''

''I did it because I wad afraid if someone found out about us than you would be in danger and you didn't have ya magic to protect ya'' he tells me.

''Oh well why did you save me?'' I ask confused.

''Levy I've always loved ya, I pretend not to know you because you couldn't remember me and after we got together more and more gangs started to come after me and I though that the only way to protect you was to pretend that I didn't love ya'' he says looking away.

''Gajeel you baka that's not how life works''

''Sorry'' he says

I chuckle ''it's fine'


	10. chapter ten

Lucy's POV

This is all so weird. Apparently we've all lived for centuries and normally remember everything from our past lives but this one time we remember nothing, and on top of that i have magic? It's been three weeks since Natsu told me and I'm slowly starting to remember stuff. Like how I helped save Loke and how I-I lost aqurais (sry cant spell) or how I met Natsu. ''We gotta go back to school soon, but I can't believe I have magic it's just so unreal'' ''Natsu'' I shout so that he can hear me.

''Hey Luce what's up?'' he asks

''How do we head back into the school?'' I ask curiously, I know how to get here but I don't know how to get back.

''Sure follow me'' he says and I nod and follow. He leads me to where we came from and types school into the keypad and a hallway opens up leading back to the school. 

''Thanks'' I smile as I walk through. He nods and turns back around going to do something. As I head back I start thinking about what I should do with my dad. I know I could ask one my of my spirits. As soon as I get outside the school I go behind the building and say ''Open gate of the southern cross crux'' a bell sounds and crux appears floating in front of me. 

''Lucy what can I do for you?'' he asks me.

''Is there anything thing I can do about my situation with my father?'' 

''Actually yes, if you show him your keys he'll know that you remembered and go back to how y'all used to be he only acts like this until you remember than he will stop'' Crux explains.

''Alright thanks you can go back now'' I tell him and he dissapers.

Third person POV

However Lucy Heartfillia would never get that chance for she doesn't realize but a dark school/guild was lurking ready to capture her they were known as 'shadow shields'

Lucy's POV

As I was walking home I hear a noise and turn around quickly and pull out a key and shout ''open gate of the lion Leo, and star dress Leo form'' Leo comes out of his gate and a black dress appears on me and it glows.

''Hey beautiful long time no see and your just as pretty as ever, and I see that you have your memories back what can I do for you?" 

''I sense a dark guild/school follow me''

''Say no more'' Leo says as he begins to fight. 

''Regulas Lucy kick'' I shout as I kick on of the members in the face. 

They smirk and I realize that Leo was sent back and my star dress was gone and I was out of magic power, ''I'm really out of practice'' I breathe as I fall down on the ground unconscious.

TIMESKIP 

I wake up to find myself sitting on the cold hard ground and my hands were tied up above my head and it was not a comfortable position. ''Damn I must have lost where am I?'' I wonder out loud as I look at my surroundings. It was a pure white room with black shields all over the walls.''Who are y'all'' I growl loudly.

''Now now calm down, there's no need to be feisty, we're here to take your family's company and if you hand it over willingly plus your keys we won't hurt you'' a guy says coming out of the shadows.

''That's never going to happen now just let me go so you don't have an angry school/guild after you'' I growl.

''Shut up one more peep outta ya and I will hurt you'' the guy barks. 

I roll my eyes and ask ''who are you?''

He smirks as he walks up to me ''the names Lex and now I'm gonna keep my promise I told you not to make another sound but you did'' He walks up to me with an evil gleam in his eye and pulls out a knife. 

''No please st-Ahhhhhh'' I shout as he starts cutting slashes on my arms and legs. Tears form in my eyes as he stops after about 10 minutes.

''I'll be back later'' he says and walks off. Tears fall down my face as I look for ways to escape when I can't find any i just mumble ''guys please hurry.

???'s POV  
"Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" I ask hopefulness in my voice.   
"Who are you?" The girl shouts.  
"My name is Naka, are you Lucy Heartfillia?" I repeat.  
"Y-yes I am why do you care?" She asks me.  
"This might be a little hard to beleive I'm your sister I'm two years younger than you.   
"I don't have a sister I'm an only child."  
"That's not true let me tell you a story back when you were ten and I was eight the school/guild kidnapped me erased your and my memories and gave me to the muffin man. I lived, worked, and trained in a bakery on drealy lane. I learned muffin magic but on the seventh day of the sevent month of the seventh year he gave me my memories back and left without a trace. He told me to join Sabertooth until I found you but shadow shield kidnapped me again and has locked me up ever since trying to convince me that the Heartfillias were evil but I would never believe it. I'm just do glad I finally found you." I explain to her.  
"How do I know your telling the truth?" She asks me.   
"I don't know how to prove it too you maybe you could just trust me and I'll find a way to prove it when we escape somehow" I suggest.  
"Don't worry my friends should be finding me soon" she says encouragingly.   
Natsu's POV  
"Alright time to form a search party Loki told me that Lucy has been kidnapped by our rivals shadow shield. Gajeel, gray, and Mira on one team. Me, Erza, and Wendy will form another team. Levy, Juvia, and laxus will form the third team you each have a dragon slayer on your team now let's head out" I shout as we all rush out of the guild. I start sniffing for Lucy as we walk and I catch her scent. ''This way'' I shout as I pick up my pace. The others also pick up there pace and follow me.

''We need to make a plan'' Erza says sternly. 

''Yea, the plan is rescue Lucy now let's go'' I say as I go to rush in but am pulled back by Erza. 

''Erza is right we need a plan or we might get captured ourselves'' Wendy says. I sigh knowing they were right.

''So what's the plan?'' I ask slightly annoyed of having to come up with a plan.

''The plan is- AHHHHHHH Erza was cut off by a scream, Lucy's scream knowing I would have to face Erza's wrath later but not caring at that moment I rush inside, I head Wendy and Erza yelling after me but I ignore them as I come up across Lucy.

''Lucy how badly are you hurt?" I ask her kneeling down in front of her. 

''Just a few cuts and bruusies nothing serious'' she replies weakly.

''Alright let's go''

''Wait help that girl over there as well please I'll explain why later'' she says weakly. 

I nod and wisper shout to Erza ''Help that girl and I'll get Lucy'' Erza nods and helps the girl as I help Lucy. We start off towards the school/guild with both girls.

TIMESKIP TO THE GUILD

''Warren tell the other teams we got Lucy'' I shout as I rush Lucy to the infirmary. Erza does the same with the other girl. 

Wendy's POV

I start off healing the two girls, Lucy insisted that I heal the other girl first. I found out her name was Naka, and she needed healing bad. I felt bad for the poor girl, but as soon as I was done with her I move to Lucy. Natsu hasn't left her side since we got her back. Once everyone was healed Naka tells me, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and gramps everything. I was shocked by her magic by the fact that she was related to Lucy and by the fact that she was raised by the muffin man. 

Naka's POV

My stomach growls loudly and everyone in the room chuckles. ''S-sorry'' I say quickly as I look at the ground. 

''There's no need to be sorry dear being hungry is normal'' there master says.

''Let's go eat someone'' Lucy suggests and I nod. We all stand up and going downstairs to eat.


	11. chapter eleven

Lucy's POV

We go downstairs to eat something and I try to get to know Naka, but that was kinda hard seeing as tho Natsu wouldn't let me leave his sight most of the time he kept me right beside him at all times. ''Natsu you can let go now I wanna eat'' 

''But Luceeee'' he whines.

''Please I'll let you hang on me as much as you want after I eat''

''Fine'' he grumbles and reluctantly let's go. I smile a little and eat but realize that I missed his touch. I sigh as I continue to eat and look at Naka.

''So did you want to join Fairy Tail or Sabertooth'' I ask Naka.

''Well now that I found you I wanna join Fairy Tail, I was only going to Sabertooth because I knew for a fact that they had dragon slayers and I was hoping they could help me find, but now that I've found you there's no need for me to join Sabertooth, so if your master/principle is ok with it can I start going to the school and the guild?'' Naka asks me.

''What color and where?'' Mirajane asks Naka.

''Are you sure?'' Naka asks Mira. 

''Of course I'm sure now what color and where?''

''Yellow and on my wrist please''

Mira nods and stamps it there. 

''Um guys we gotta go school is starting soon'' I say as I stand up.

Everyone stands u quickly natsu wraps an arm around me, while gajeel wraps his arm around Levy and gray wraps his arm around Juvia and we all walk out. As we punch in the code to go back to school I look over and see that Naka looks nervous. ''Hey Naka you ok?'' I as her softly.

''Y-yea just nervous'' she responds stammering a bit. 

''You'll be fine oh and this month is the month that saber tooth picks a few kids from their school to come to Fairy Tail High for a month or two'' I tell everyone excitedly.

''Wait what? Um do you know who there picking?'' Juvia asks me fear in her eyes. 

I look at her and say ''the twin dragon slayers Sting and Rouge, Orga the god slayer, and Rufus he uses memory make magic'' I explain that way Naka will also know who they are. Juvia suddenly clings to Gray with fear in her eyes tears start to fall down her face. 

''Don't worry Juvia I'll protect you'' I hear Gray wisper to her.

''Juvia are you ok?'' I ask concern filling my voice. 

''Y-yea Juvia is f-fine'' she stammers. I nod but I don't really believe her I'll just talk to Gray later.

TIMESKIP TO WHEN THEY MEET UP WITH THE SABER TOOTH MEMBERS.

''Y'all must be Sting, Rouge,Orga, and Rufus right?'' I ask them as our group approaches them while Juvia was there with us she was hiding behind Gray the whole time.

''Yea we are who are you?'' The blonde hair boy shouts.

''I'm Lucy, and this is my boyfriend Natsu, this is my sister Naka, this is Gray, and his girl friend Juvia, the red head is Erza, and the white haired girl is Mira, and there will be two other people joing our group shortly'' I respond smiling.

''Nice to meet y'all I'm Sting, this is Rouge, Orga, and Rufus'' the blond replies also smiling.

Juvia's POV

Juvia hides behind Gray because she is scared of the twin dragon slayers. Even tho she now has magic they were mean to her suddenly she hears Sting call out to her while smirking.

''Yo look it's the freak that talks weird'' the blond hair boy shouts. He starts walking towards me and Gray steps in ''Leave her alone Sting you were already mean to her once and never again will you be mean to her got it'' Gray growls.

Sting just chuckles ''you can't stop me I'm a third generation dragon slayer while your only a ice make mage and a demon slayer and a weak one at that'' he whispers the last part while smirking. 

''If you even think about hurting her again you'll regret it'' Gray growls and Sting gets annoyed so he just rolls his eyes and turns to the rest of the group ''well let's go we don't want to be late'' he says walking towards his first class.

I finally come out from behind Gray and turn to Lucy ''um Lucy who else is supposed to come?''

''Jellal and Laxus will be here soon'' she replies. 

''Oh Jellals coming good'' Erza smiles.

''Yay Laxus I really missed him'' Mira mentions. 

Jellal and Laxus went to saber tooth for about two months and I was glad Laxus left he was also mean to me. ''ok'' I mumble as I look at the ground. Suddenly I feel two strong soft warm arms wrap around my waist ''don't worry no one and I mean no one will pick on you or hurt you ever again I promise.'' He whispers in my ear and I smile and we head off to class.

Erza's POV

I'm so glad Jellal is finally coming back! I know it's only been like two months but I miss him like crazy, altho we aren't dating because apparently he has a 'fiance' but yet I've never met her and he is only in high school I think it's all an act I really hope he drops it soon and asks me out. I smile at the thought.

Mira's POV

''Finally Laxus is coming back I've missed him so much. Me and Laxus was dating, and I didn't want him to go in the first place but I was told he had to and that gramps didn't give him a choice. I sigh as I walk to class anxiously waiting on Laxus to return.

GRAMPS ON THE LOUD SPEAKER

''ALRIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP I KNOW SABER TOOTH JUST GOT HERE BUT I HAVE ANOTHER SRUPROSE A SCHOOL CALLED OLYMPUS HIGH WILL SEND A SELECT NUMBER OF STUDENTS TO JOIN Y'ALL IN Y'ALL'S STUDY AND LAXUS AD JELLAL WILL BE HERE SOON BE NICE TO THE NEW COMERS ENJOY'' he says and shuts off the loud speaker. I smile at the news and go thought my day.


	12. chapter tweleve

Laxus's POV

I was walking with Jellal on the way back and man is he annoying. All he talks about is ways to tell Erza he lied about having a 'finance' and how to ask her out. 

''How did you ask Mira out?'' Jellal asks me. 

I groan ''I just asked her out nothing fancy or anything'' I reply annoyed. 

He sighs ''maybe I should bring her a hundred strawberry cakes, she might try to kill me otherwise since I lied to her.'' 

''Oh I just remembered we have to go by Olympus high to get a group of students to show to FT high'' Jellal reminds me. I groan I just wanna go home and see Mira. 

TIMESKIP 

When we get to Olympus high we walk in and go to the office and knock. 

''Come in'' a very intimidating voice says. Me and Jellal walk in and look around. There were paintings of Greek gods and goddesses, ''what a weird school'' I comment as we walk over to the desk. (yes because a school with paintings of Greek gods and goddesses is weird but a school with a guild inside of it isn't weird XD) 

''Hello sir we're from FT high'' Jellal says, and I roll my eyes. 

Jellal's POV

''Hello sir we're from FT high'' I say and I see Laxus roll his eyes. 

''Alright just a moment'' he says as he turns to his loud speaker. ''can Selene, Alexis, Spiro, Eros, Xenia, Sotiris, Medios, and Clio please bring all your stuff and come to the office thanks. After a few minutes they walk in and I sweatdrop, Natsu's gonna try and fight them, because of the way they look.

''What do you want dad?'' A kid asks with an annoyed tone. 

''Calm down Spiro anyways these are the people showing you to Fairy Tail'' the principle responds.

''What if we don't want to go, we got together and decided that you shouldn't make us.'' the boy responds he must be the leader of there group. 

''Your going and that's final now go i have stuff to do have fun'' the principle says.

The groups of teens grumble but follow me and Laxus outside. When we get outside the same boy speaks up and says ''Well I guess we should introduce ourselves, first of all I'm Spiro, this is Selene, Alexis, Eros, Xenia, Sotiris, Medious, and Clio'' he introduces.

Spiro's POV

''Well I guess we should introduce ourselves, first of all I'm Spiro, this is Selene, Alexis, Eros, Xenia, Sotiris, Medious, and Clio'' I introduce.

''I'm Jellal and that's Laxus'' a guy with a blue hair says. 

I nod and we walk in silence to the school.

TIMESKIP TO FT HIGH

''This is a weird school'' I mutter to my friends, unfortunately Laxus hears me and glares at me, and the others nod in agreement. There were fights happening everywhere. As we are walking Laxus and Jellal get tackled by a white haired girl and a red haired girl.

Mira's POV

'I can't believe it Laxus if finally back' I scream in my head as I run towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. ''Took ya long enough'' I grumble.

He just chuckles and puts me on the ground. ''Sorry Mira I tried finishing the job quickly'' he smiles. 

''It's fine are these the new kids?'' I ask.

''Yea they are'' he replies.

Erza's POV

''Jellal'' I shout as I run up and tackle him into a hug. 

''Hey Erza'' Jellal says smiling nervously. ''Sooooo I got you a hundred strawberry cakes''

''Really? OMW THANK YOU, wait what did you do?'' she asks me going from super happy to super serious in a split second. 

''I uh kinda lied about having a 'fiance' because I was nervous about asking you out'' he admits.

''Do you still want to go out with me?'' I ask him.

''Yea I planned on asking you as soon as I got back'' he says smiling.

''Well yes I would love to go out with you and WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT HAVING A 'FIANCE' YOU BAKA'' I shout.

''I'm sorry but I got you 100 strawberry cakes there back at my apartment'' he says and my eyes light up.

''THANK YOU'' I yell as I tackle him again smiling everything was good in the world now we gotta meet the new people.

Spiro's POV

I drag my friends over somewhere quiet and look at all of them ''do not tell anyone of your magic we must keep it hidden for now'' I command and everyone looks at me with fear in there eyes, they kinda fear me. 

''But why?'' Selene asks, normally I would glare at them and prob attack them when they question my authority but for some reason I didn't want to do that to her and I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face. 

''B-because we don't know if we can trust them'' I stammer a bit as I explain my reasoning.

''I smell love in the air'' Sotiris says smirking.

''W-what? no there's no love happing'' Selene says quickly while blushing a bit.

''Yea I agree with Selene'' I say also blushing a bit.

Sotiris chuckles ''whatever y'all say''


	13. chapter thirteen

Xenia's POV

''Hey you fight me!'' a guy with pink hair says. 

I smirk as I go towards my bow but I see Spiro glaring at me so I stop and look him in the eye with my arms crossed. ''Shut up pinky''

''It's not pink it's salmon'' he yells and I chuckle.

''Natsu calm down'' a blonde haired girl says she must be his girlfriend.

Natsu growls but just turns and walks towards the principle's office. The rest of us follow him and we see a bigger group. 

''Alright so this is Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia from FT high. This is Sting, Rouge, Orga, and Rufus from saber tooth, and I'm the principle but you can call me gramps everyone does'' a very short guy says.

We all nod and introduce ourselves. ''I'm Xenia, that's Spiro, Alexis, Eros, Selene, Sotiris, Medios, and Clio'' I introduce everyone.

''Alright let's go we got class and a tour to give'' the red headed guild who I think is named Erza says. 

''She's a lot like Spiro she is very bossy and controlling'' I wisper to Sotiris and he chuckles. A white haired girl who I think is named Mira pops up, ''do I smell a ship?'' she asks. 

''W-what n-no w-way'' Sotiris stammers and I giggle.

''Yea we don't like each other'' I tell Mira. 

''Uh huh sure'' she responds while smirking.

I roll my eyes ''great another one I have too deal with'' 

Sotiris's POV

''Are you a shipper too?'' I ask Mira. 

''Well duh and my ships finally got together well except for a new one that I have'' she says.

''Lucky I can't get my ships together they are too stubborn'' I tell her. 

''Well let's work together to get your ships together I honestly need some new people to ship'' she says smirking evilly.

''Lets do it'' I grin.

''By the way what power do you have I can sense a lot of magic off you'' she says and I freeze.

'We forgot about our magic power radiating off us' I think to myself as I look around me nervously. ''Um I don't know what your talking about we can't use magic'' I answer while looking at the ground. Suddenly her appearance changes she now has black wings with claws. Her hair was not sticking up and she had a tail. Fear strikes in me as I look at her.

''This is my Satan sole now tell me what is your magic'' she growls darkly.

'Spiro's gonna kill me but if i don't tell her she's gonna kill me' I think to myself pondering on who I would rather face. I sweat drop and start backing away slowly only to be bump into someone. She had long red hair and had a dark aura surrounding her.

''Mira why are you in your Satan sole?'' the red head asks. 

''They are keeping stuff from us they wont tell us what there magic is'' Mira says. 

'Now's my chance' I think to myself as I go to sneak away but someone else shows up and I groan. This was a new guy. He had spiky red hair and kept his left eye closed, there was also a scar over his left eye.

''Hey this guy is trying to escape'' I hear the guy say as he grabs onto my shirt. By that time the girl with red hair had reequipped into a sliver dress with with silver spikes and had two swords in her hand. They both whip there heads to face me a dark aura surrounding both of them. 

''What are you doing here cobra?"' Mira asks him as she glares at me. 

''I came to visit Kianna, now what's the deal with this guy?'' the guy named cobra asks.

''Well there from Olympus high and I asked him what magic he used and found out he's hiding something but I don't know what and I'm trying to figure out what he's hiding'' Mira responds.

''What's going on here?'' a familiar voice says and I was so glad to see Spiro.

''Tell me what type of magic do you and your friends use?'' The red headed girl asks Spiro. 

Spiro's POV

'We can't tell them yet we need to wait and that must be why they have Sotiris because he won't tell them I'm gonna try and do this without magic but I might have no choice' I think to myself as I glare at them. ''That doesn't matter now let him go'' 

''They are hiding something from us I could hear his thoughts'' The guy holding Sotiris says. 

''Oh really? Well I can change that'' Mira says as she smirks and shouts ''darkness stream''

I groan I was hoping to keep this a secret longer but looks like I have no choice. I raise my hands in the air and shout ''wind hurricane'' and a hurricane comes through causing them all to fall to the ground. 

''So you use wind magic huh?'' Erza asks me. 

''Uh yea sure let's go with that'' I say quickly. 'That was bad they almost found out the truth about us' I think to myself.

''Ok he's lying'' Cobra says to Erza and Mira. 

'Damn can he read minds or something?' I think to myself.

''No but I can hear your thoughts'' He tells me smirking. 

I groan as this and Mira looks at me with a deadly aura surrounding her ''tell us the whole truth please'' she says.

''f-fine'' I stammer. ''we are all demi-gods'' I say looking at the ground.

Mira and Erza go back to normal and smile ''see that wasn't so hard now was it?'' Erza asks.

''Shut up we didn't say anything because it's not supposed to be possible none of our parents were gods,'' I explain as I look at the ground and feel wetness on my face. ''is it raining?'' 

''Your inside dummy'' Sotiris says chuckling, ''and no your crying idiot'' 

''Shut up'' I growl as lighting strikes down outside I run outside and sit under a cherry blossom tree still crying. I hated talking about my past.


	14. chapter fourteen

Selene's POV

As I was walking around the school when I hear someone crying and it sounded like Spiro. Immediately I rush towards the sounds and see him sitting under a cherry blossom tree and see that he's sobbing, that isn't like him at all he never cry's. This worried me so I walked up to him and sat beside him. ''Hey are you ok what's wrong?'' I ask him softly.

''They know we're demi-gods I had no choice but to tell them first they was trying to make Sotiris tell them and he wouldn't and than they started attacking so I had to attack to protect me and Sotiris,'' he tells me and I clench my fists. 

''It will be ok it's not like there gonna kick us out'' I assure him.

''You know I don't like people knowing about us because there is no way that we could be demi-gods and it scares me that if the wrong people find out we could get hurt and I might now able to help y'all'' he counties to sob. 

'If they could scare him enough to make him tell them than they must be scary' I shudder at the thought I had. ''I have a feeling they are good people and won't do anything to hurt us''

''I hate not being in control and I'm not used to being scared, I'm supposed to be the brave one that's why I'm the leader of our group but I failed maybe someone else should be leader''

''Don't say that your a great leader, and even leaders get scared every now and than, now tell me who did this so I can go and teach them a lesson'' I growl. 

''No don't they are very strong'' he says quickly.

''I'll be fine now who did it?''

''Erza, Mira, and a new guy named Cobra, but they are really strong''

''I'll find them later just come here'' I say pulling him into my lap and playing with his hair. I don't know why I'm doing this I just felt like it.

''W-what are y-you d-doing?'' he stammers.

''Sorry do you want me to stop?'' 

''N-no you d-don't h-have t-to s-stop'' he continues to stammer and I giggle. I smile and just lean agasit the tree with him in my lap while playing with his hair and trying to calm him down'' 

''Hey Selene? Thank you know how to make me feel better'' he says, and I smile glad he's feeling better.

''Anytime'' I smile as I lay my chin on his shoulder.

Sotiris's POV

'I smell a ship happening' I think to myself as I sneak up behind them I see Spiro and Selene, and Spiro is in Selene's lap??? I decide to watch them for a while and it's just so cute my Sleno is happening I repeat Sleno is happing!!!! I decide to give them some privacy as I walk off mentally fanboying to myself.

Mira's POV

''Spiro ran out crying and I feel bad now I didn't think it would be such a bad idea to find out what he was hiding something else must be up so I sent Cobra our after him but Cobra is too be very discreet. I sigh as I sit down on the bench in the school. 'Maybe we should all go to the beach after school today maybe then we can all become friends' I think to myself. I set out to find Spiro first but stop and hide behind a bush as I watch a ship get ready to sail. 'Oh so he's the leader of the group kinda like Erza, that makes more sense that's why he handled it.' I think to myself. Once they calm down I walk up to them. ''Hey Spiro first of all I'm sorry for making y'all tell us what type of magic you used.''

''No it's fine I honestly understand why you did what you did.''

''Ok well second of all I was wornding if you and your friends wanted to go to the beach with the Fairy Tail group, the saber tooth group and two other people joining us''

''Sure maybe that way we can all become friends'' 

''Alright we're going after school spread the word'' I say as I get up and leave.

Spiro's POV

I don't know if it's such a good idea to go but she did apologize so I think she feels bad for what she did, I just hope nothing happens. I sigh as I just go back to sitting with Selene and smile as we sit there together.


	15. chapter fifteen

Third person POV

The Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Olympus High, and the others arrived at the beach, Most of them looked very excited, some of them did not look very excited through.

Spiro's POV

''We are very sorry for what we did, we didn't realize it would upset you'' Erza says to me once we get to the beach.

''It's fine'' I hiss as I walk over to Selene and sit beside her playing in the sand.

''Hey you ok?'' Selene asks me.

''Yea I'm perfectly fine'' I lie as I play in the sand. 'Selene was wearing a two piece swimsuit. The top was white with black and till designs, she also had on black designs she looked really cute......wait what am I saying? I can't think that we're just friends,' I think to myself as I continue playing in the sand.

''Spiro stop lying and tell me the truth'' Selene demands.

''I just don't know if we can trust these people, they don't seem very nice'' I tell her as I look up at the sky.

''Well look at it this way we are new, they don't know who we are, I mean I'm not saying what they did is right but I think they did what they thought they needed to do to figure out if we could be trusted or not'' Selene says as she takes my hand and looks at me.

''S-selene w-what are you d-doing?'' I ask blushing as I look down at our hands.

''O-oh s-sorry '' Selene says blushing and removes her hand away from mine, this saddens me through I missed her touch as soon as her hand left mine.

I sigh as she turns around to hide her blushing face, I wish she would put her hand back in mine.

Selene's POV

After I make Spiro tell the truth I get angered by the students of Fairy Tail high. They shouldn't be allowed to do that. I tried to comfort him which is something I'm not very good at. My hand somehow finds his way into his and I blush. ''S-selene w-what are you d-doing?'' He asks me as he looks down at our hands.

''O-oh s-sorry '' I say blushing and removes my hand from his. Honestly I missed his touch it felt nice, I kinda wish he didn't say anything. I sigh as I look over to Xenia and Sotiris,.....I wonder how they are doing. 

Xenia's POV

I was sitting on a rock alone reading a book like always (yes I'm reading a book at the beach don't judge me XD) when sotiris walks up to me. ''What ya reading?'' (anyone know what this is off of? just replace reading with doing)

''Um it's called Legend (one of the best book ever who agrees with me?) it's the first book of the series'' I respond.

''Is it good?'' he asks me.

''Yes it's very good and I can't wait to finish it'' I say hinting for him to leave me alone. Even if I really like him, I really wanted to read. It's too hard to choose. I sigh as I decide to close my book and look at him. He was so cute, and he was watching me read, not in a creepy way but in a cute way. I smile at him and he smiles back, 'damn he's cute and I like him a lot but I don't think he likes me back, I mean I'm ugly and nerdy, and he is most likely talking to me because he feels bad about me.' I think to myself.

''Hey wanna go play in the water?"' Sotiris asks me.

''Um I don't know I'm not much of a water person'' I explain.

''Alright well do you wanna go for a walk?"

''I guess'' I say shrugging as I stand up and put my book in my bag. Sotiris nods and takes my hand which causes me to blush a bit. I didn't say anything as we walked around the beach. We walk around the beach still holding hands and I look up at Sotiris.

''So did you need something when you asked me on a walk?'' I ask him.

''No I just wanted to walk with you, are you ok with that?"' he asks while looking at me.

''O-oh Y-yea I guess I just didn't think you would want to just walk with someone like me'' I shrug.

Sotiris's POV

Man, Xenia is so cute, I'm so glad she decided to go on a walk with me. I wish I knew if she liked me back, if she does I would ask her out, it's weird I can normally tell when someone likes someone but I cant figure out who she likes. She is so complicated but that's why I like her so much. ''So did you need something when you asked to walk with me?" she asks me.

''No I just wanted to walk with you. Are you ok with that?'' I ask her with concern in my voice.

''O-oh y-yea I guess I just didn't think you would want to just take a walk with someone like me'' she shrugs and I stop walking, turn and look at her.

''Look at me, why would I not wanna walk with you? Your smart, beautiful, sweet, funny and your a bookworm. Of course I wanna walk with you'' I tell her as I take her hands in mine.

''R-really?'' she asks me as she looks at me with a smile on her face. ''You think that's true about me?''

''No I don't think that's true, I know it's true'' I tell her.

''T-thank you no one has ever said anything like that to me before'' she says tears filling her eyes. I'm not worried tho, I can tell there happy tears. I smile at her as I close my eyes and lean into her and our lips connect. Her lips were so soft and warm, it was an amazing feeling. As we pull apart for air, I look at her to see what her reaction would be. She smiled looked at me and said...(stay tuned for you shall find out in the next chapter hehe)

Alexis's POV

I was laying in the sand looking at the sky when Eros lays down beside me ''Hey Alexis what ya doing?"' he asks me.

''I'm looking at the clouds'' I reply.

''What do you think that cloud looks like?'' Eros asks me as he points to a cloud in the sky.

''It looks like a heart to me''

''You think so?'' he asks turning to me.

''Yea I do'' I say as I turn my head to look at him. He was smiling as he was looking at the clouds. He's so cute, I wish I knew if he liked me as much as I like him. I sigh as I turn my attention back to the clouds, we saw a cloud that looks like a heart could that be a sigh? Nah I doubt it's a sign, signs don't exist... do they? I sigh as I continue looking at the clouds.

Eros's POV

I saw Alexis laying in the sand and go to join her. I lay down beside her and look at her, ''hey Alexis what ya doing?'' I ask her.

''I'm looking at clouds'' she replies.

''What do you think that cloud looks like?'' I ask her pointing to a cloud that looks like a heart.

''It looks like a heart'' she says.

''You think so?''

''Yea I do'' she says as she turns to look at me and smiles. I smile as well as I continue looking at the clouds. Damn she's beautiful but she never like me we're just friends, I sigh in my head.   
''Hey Alexis can I ask you something?''

''Sure what is it?''

''Um you know what? never mind'' I say quickly as I stand up and walk off. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' I think to myself as I walk off.

Medios's POV

I was looking for Clio as I saw Eros walk away from Alexis nervously and I sigh. 'He should just ask her out' I think to myself as I continue looking for Clio. I see Clio sitting on a tree branch so I walk up to the tree and jump up onto the tree branch that Clio is sitting on. ''Hey Clio'' I say and she gets startled.

''Ahhh'' She screams as she starts ti fall out of the tree but I catch her.

''You ok?'' I ask her smiling.

''Y-yea thanks'' she says and her face turns red.

''Hey are you sure your ok? Your face is really red'' I comment.

''Y-yea I'm fine'' she stammers.

''...Ok...'' I say not really believing her. ''So do you wanna hang out together?'' I ask her and she starts breathing heavily and dashes out of the tree and away from me, this really upset me. ''Clio wait!'' I shout but she doesn't. 'I wonder what's wrong with me?' I sit there thinking trying to figure out if I said something wrong.

Clio's POV

I was sitting on a tree branch when Medios jumps up to the branch I was on. ''Hey Clio'' he says which startles me and I start to fall.

''Ahh'' I say as I fall but Medios catches me.

''You ok?'' He asks me smiling. 

''Y-yea thanks'' I say as I start to feel my face turn red. 

''Hey are you sure your ok? Your face is really red'' he comments. 

''Y-yea I'm fine'' I stammers. 

''...Ok...'' he says and I can tell he doesn't believe me. ''So do you wanna hang out together?''

I start having a panic attack, I start breathing heavily and jump off of the tree branch I was sitting on and run off. I didn't want him to see me like this. I felt bad for doing that but he won't like me if he knows how bad my anxiety is. I wish I knew if he liked me, I don't want to be just friends with him, I want to be more. I run off and hide in a cave that I find. I sit down, I was shaking, crying, and breathing heavily.

Medios's POV

I run off after Clio. I needed to make she was ok. I wasn't sure where she was, she is way too fast. I stop outside a cave to catch my breath when I hear crying...wait no it's sobbing. I walk inside the cave to see Clio, it looked like she was having a panic attack. I immediately rushed to her side, I had experience in these type of things because my younger sister had a lot of panic attacks. I pull her in my lap in an attempt to calm her down. She lays her head on my chest as she cries. We just sat there for about thirty minutes. During those thirty minutes I played with her hair and rubbed her back gently as she shook and cried. I was really worried about her. She finally calms down and looks at me. ''I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me like this'' she says as she looks away.

''Why not? Your upset and it's my fault and I'm sorry''

''No it's not your fault, it's my fault trust me''

''Are you feeling better through?''

''Yea I'm better now thank you for being here for me and I'm sorry for running off like that''

''It's fine there is no need to apologize, you was scared'' I tell her softly as I kiss her forehead. We than get up and head back to the beach.

Levy's POV

I was reading my book when Gajeel walks up and looks over my shoulder. ''Hey shrimp whatcha reading?'' he asks me.

''Ahh Gajeel you scared me'' I mutter as I close my book, and it's a series called Percy Jackson and i'm reading the Greek mythology series,'' I explain to him.

''Sounds boring'' Gajeel comments (it's not boring trust me) as he looks at me.

''It's not boring your just an idiot'' I mumble as I roll my eyes.

''Come on Shrimp have some fun stop being boring'' Gajeel whines.

''What do you want me to do?'' I ask as I look at him.

''Uh... we should go swimming...yea swimming'' he says smiling.

''Fine let's go swimming'' I say as I stand up. I put my book away and start walking with Gajeel.

Gajeel's POV

I saw Shrimp reading a book at the beach, and I mentally facepalmed, she shouldn't be reading at the beach that's what a library is for. I walk over to Shrimp and look over her shoulder. ''Hey Shrimp whatcha reading?'' I ask her.

''Ahh Gajeel you scared me'' she says as she closes her book. ''And it's a series called Percy Jackson and i'm reading the Greek mythology series,'' she explains.

''Sounds boring'' 

''It's not boring your just an idiot''

''Come on Shrimp have some fun stop being boring''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Uh... we should go swimming...yea swimming''

''Fine let's go swimming'' she says as she stands up and puts her book away.

I nod and smile as we walk to the water, I than pick her up and throw her in the water.

''G-gajeel what was that for?'' she asks me.

''Gihi fun'' I respond smirking.

levy rolls her eyes and waits for me, I get into the water and splash her. After a while we get a ball and throw it back and forth, than we get out, dry off, and of course levy picks up her book sits down and reads, so I decide to sit beside her.

Gray's POV

I was walking along the beach with Juvia, I had brought a picnic for us to enjoy. ''Juvia wants to know what you have planned'' she says.

''You'll just have to wait and see'' I smirk.

Juvia sighs ''alright fine'' she mutters as we walk together my hand in hers. Once we get to the spot we sit down and I hand her food to her and smile.

''Thank you gray'' Juvia says as she begins to eat. I was happy, because Juvia was happy and I had the most amazing girlfriend that I loved.

''Juvia loves the surprise'' she says to me.

''I'm glad but this isn't the full surprise''

''Wait really?'' Juvia asks looking surprised.

''Yep'' I smile and kiss her. After we eat I stand up and help her up and we walk a bit father until we come to a secret door in the woods that I made for only me and Juvia.

Juvia's POV

Juvia and Gray walk into the woods and see a door. Juvia and Gray walk through it and what she see's amazes Juvia, there were beautiful ice sculptress, a pool, and more. Juvia loved it, she turned to Gray. ''What's this?''

''I made this for you''

''For Juvia?'' Juvia asks stunned, and Gray nods. ''Thank you Gray'' Juvia smiles and we have a nice night hanging out.


	16. chapter sixteen

Sting's POV

I went and found Yukino and sneaked up behind her. ''BOO!'' I shouted and she jumps. 

''AHH! Sting don't do that,'' She says turning to face me.

''Sorry I just can't help it your so easy to scare'' I chuckle. 

She pouts. ''I am not''

''Oh really? Well wanna know something?''

''What?''

''BOO!''

''AHH!! holy fuck Sting, I said to stop doing that.'' 

''I had to prove my point'' Sting chuckles. Yukino rolls her eyes and sighs. I sit beside her and smile as she lays her head on my chest, I don't think she realized what she was doing. ''Hey Yukino?''

''Yea Sting?''

''I was wondering if you wanted to be my um-I mean I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming'' I say blushing.

''O-oh uh yea sure'' she smiles and stands up, and I stand up as well. I grab her hand as we walk into the water. I than turn around and splash her. 

''Hey what was that for?'' she pouts.

''Fun'' I respond as I splash her some more. she looks at me and smirks before slashing me as well. ''Oh it's on now'' I say and splash her with as much water as possible. she giggles as she gets soaked and goes under the water. 'I wonder where she went' I think to myself but while I was thinking she goes and grabs my waist pulling me under with her. I smirk at her 'well played' I thought. After a while we get out of the water and lay on the warm sand I pull her close to me. 

Yukino's POV

Me and Sting lay on the warm sand he he pulls me closer to him which makes me blush. I cuddle up into him through because I was cold. He smirks at this and pulls me even closer and wraps an arm around me. I smile as I was enjoying this, wait what am I saying? I'm enjoying cuddling with Sting? Have I fallen for him? I doubt it I'm prob just really cold. I smile as I look at him and see his eyes closed, he had fallen asleep, I also end up falling asleep beside him. 

(Minerva's P.O.V)

I was walking along the beach when I slipped and hit my head on a rock. "Ow.." I mumble standing up and then continuing my walk like nothing happened when all of a sudden I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned to see Rogue.

"You ok?" He asked me and I smiled. "I'm fine." I said and I hugged him. He looked surprised and his cheeks tinted pink. "You okay?" I asked the same thing he did to me just a few seconds before. "Yeah." 

"Want to walk with me?" I asked him as I stopped hugging him. "Sure." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand gently. I felt myself blush slightly.

'Geez Minerva. It's just a crush calm stop blushing! He probably doesn't even like you.' I mentally scolded myself. 

(Rouge's P.O.V)

I glanced at Minerva as we walked down the shore-line in silence. It wasn't awkward, But rather comfortable. I felt some weight on my arm and saw Minerva resting her head on my arm. I blushed and chastised myself mentally. 'She's your friend Rogue, Bad things happen when friends like each other.'

(Third Person P.O.V)

The pair walked down the shore in silence both thinking along similar lines. "I'm gonna get some water, You want one?" Rogue asked Minerva. "Yes please." She said. Rogue let go of Minerva's hand and went off to get some water from a near-by food-shack. Minerva waited patiently staring at the water and listening to the calming waves as she thought over her long-time crush. 

(Rogue's P.O.V)

I got two bottles of water for me and Minerva and then went back to her. I snuck up on her and hugged her from behind and she laughed. "Rogue." 

"Here." I handed her the water but continued hugging her from behind. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Something wrong?" I asked her. 

(Minerva's P.O.V)

"No nothing's wrong." I answered. "Are you sure?" He asked and he let go of me moving and standing in front of me to look at my face. "Yes." Rogue looked like he didn't believe me. "Seriously, Nothing's wrong." I said.

Rogue looked at me. 'God I hate how he can make me break.' I thought to myself before I mentally prepared myself. "I like you." I told him bluntly hoping to get this over with. "I've liked you for a long time." 

Rogue gave me a shocked look. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and hugged me. "Rogue?" I said confused. "I like you too Minerva." He said. "You're joking." He shook his head. 

"Seriously?" I asked hopefully. "Seriously." He said. I beamed and hugged him back tightly and heard him chuckle. "I'm glad you feel the same." I said after I finished hugging him. "I am too." He said and he kissed me on the lips softly. 

I kissed him back and we stayed like that for a bit before pulling away and blushing. 

"So, Are we gonna date now?" I asked. "If you want to." Rogue said. "I want to." I said. "But do you?" Rogue nodded. "Then I guess we're dating now." I smiled happily and we started our walk again.


	17. chapter seventeen

Everyone was still at the beach when they attacked. Cyclops, Minotaur, Zeref and August. The Cyclops and Minotaur were after the demi-gods, and Zeref and August were after the kids from Fairy Tail. They had decided to team up and help each other destroy them all. "It is time," Zeref says to the other three. The other three nod as they watch the teens have fun. Meanwhile with the teens.

The teens from Fairy Tail, Sabertooth high, and Oluympus high were having fun, it was their last day at the beach. They had all made up and became friends, no one expected to be attacked by four villains that decided to team up. The Cyclops,and the Minotaur jumped down not waiting on Zeref and August and ran after the teens.

"What the hell is that?" Lucy shouts as he points at the Cyclops and Minotaur.

"Whatever it is, don't worry I'll just eat it!" Natsu shouts determinedly.

"You can't eat everything flame brain!" Gray shouts.

"Now is not the time to be fighting" Erza growls

"Yes ma'am! Natsu and Gray say in unison as they hug, pretending to be friends.

"Oh shit, they found us" Spiro mutters as he looks at the Cyclops and Minotaur.

"I thought our phones were made specifically so they couldn't find us," Clio asks.

"Yea, well they still found us" Selene says as she grabs her dagger and gets into a fighting position. Spiro makes a rain cloud and jumps on it, flying over to the Cyclops and Minotaur.

"Requip heavens wheel armour!" Erza says requiping into her heavens wheel armour.

Natsu, and Gray get into a fighting position while Lucy grabs her keys and grabs Virgo's key summoning her. The Cyclops and Minotaur run at them. The Minotaur brings out his axe and swings it at Spiro, but he flies higher into the air so the Minotaur can't reach him. He then shoots lightning down at the Minotaur but he ends up missing. "Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouts, and aims at the Minotaur, Zeref and August still hasn't been seen by anyone.

Zeref and August were up there biding their time and just watching the fight. Zeref was mostly watching Natsu fight, and August was just watching everyone fight. Gray had used an ice-make hammer on the Cyclops. Lucy had also sent Vigro into the ground to create a hole for the Cyclops to fall into. Half of them were fighting the Minotaur while the other half was fighting the Cyclops. While they were busy doing that August had decided to sneak attack them. "Piercing bullet" he says and aims it at Spiro. "He's gonna be such a pain with the way he can fly" he mutters as he shoots the beam of power out of his index finger piercing Spiro's chest.

Spiro's eyes widen as he falls off his cloud and falls to the ground making a loud thud. Selene hears the thud and turns around to see what it was only to see Spiro laying on the ground, his breaths getting shallow. She covers her mouth with her hands and runs over to him with tears falling down her face as she kneels beside her "Spiro!"

Selene's POV

"S-selene?" he asks as he slowly turns his head to look at me.

"Yea, it's me...don't worry, you're gonna be ok" I tell him trying to convince both of us.

"Don't cry please, I hate to see you c-cry" he says.

"How can I not cry?" I ask as I rip off his shirt and put it on his wound to try and stop the bleeding as tears fell down my face.

"S-selene, I want you to know that I-I love you so much. I also want you to promise me that you'll live for me" he says as he weakly brings his hand up to my cheek.

"I love you too" I tell him as I hug him tightly, not caring about the blood that was on him.

"Selene, I'm sorry" he says as he takes his last breath and goes limp in my arms. I sat there with him in my lap as my arms started to shake.

"Spiro, please come back to me" I sob, as I hold him close to me. I looked up at where the magic had come from and saw someone I didn't recognize. I didn't care who it was, they were gonna pay for what they did to Spiro. I pushed some hair out of Spiro's face and laid him down before standing up and glaring at the guy. I grabbed my dagger and walked towards him. "You killed him, and now I'm gonna kill you" I growl as I run at him, my anger blinding me. I wasn't thinking straight. I was running straight into battle, but I didn't care right now, all I wanted was to get revenge for Spiro.

"Blast" he yells as explosions explode around me. I growl and teleport away from them and get closer to him. I stabbed my dagger into his shoulder and now that I was closer to him I saw that white hair and a weird looking beard that was also white. He wore a long purple cloak and had a staff. I really wished I had a sword instead of a dagger since I didn't have anyone else fighting with me. He growled at me and threw me off his shoulder, pulling the dagger out of his shoulder and throwing it on the ground in the process. I hit the ground hard, and had the breath knocked out of me. I layed there for a minute, trying to catch my breath and I heard him yell something else. I'm guessing it was another magic spell, but I didn't hear what he had said, I was breathing too heavily. I did feel sharp winds around me, so I'm guessing his attack had something to do with the wind.

The wind attack reminded me of Spiro since he could control the weather and I felt tears falling down my face as I layed there. I knew I didn't have time for this, but I couldn't stop myself. I just cried and cried, I figured he would attack again but he never did. About ten minutes later, I finally managed to look up and I saw Alexis attacking the white haired guy with water. I slowly stood up and grabbed my dagger, and teleported behind him before he could realize what I was doing and stabbed him in the back. He grunted and turned around glaring at me, and I just glared right back before teleporting to where Alexis was. Alexis turns to me "are you ok? You were sobbing just a minute ago, you're not hurt are you?"

"I-I'll explain later" I mutter not wanting to tell her about Spiro. She just nodded and gave me a look that said 'let's finish him' and I smirked as I teleported to where his leg was and slashed at it, opening a big wound. Alexis smirked as well and snapped her fingers, signliging me that I needed to move so I teleported a good ten feet away and she sent a wave of water at him. Thankfully we were at the beach, so she had a lot of water to use to her advantage. This causes him to fall unconscious, so we left to see if anyone else needed help.

"Where's Spiro? I figured he would be fighting from the sky" Alexis mutters, and I broke down in sobs. She instantly hugged me "what's wrong? Did something happen to Spiro?" I looked at her and began to shake and she blinked.

"T-that man, he k-killed Spiro" I sob as I hug her back tightly.

Alexis gasped "Selene, I'm so sorry" she whispers as tears fell down her face as well. She was also good friends with Spiro. "They're gonna pay for this, they all will," she growls. I nod and wipe my tears.

"Let's go help the others" I mumble, as I walk off.

WITH GRAY, NATSU, AND LUCY

3RD PERSON POV

Natsu, and Gray get into a fighting position while Lucy grabs her keys and grabs Virgo's key summoning her. The Cyclops went towards them and picked up Gray.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouts and aims at the Cyclops's eye, but he ends up putting Gray in the way so the roar hits Gray.

"AHHH damnit" Gray shouts as he manages to free his hands and forms a lance made out of ice and stabs the Cyclops in the hand. The Cyclops yelps and in result drops Gray on the ground. Gray hits the sand and groans before standing up and getting back into a fighting position.

"Gray, are you ok?" Lucy asks, as she looks over at him.

"I'm fine," Gray grunts.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouts at Lucy as she runs over to Gray. She then turns to Gray "Gray-sama, Juvia wants to know if your ok"

"Again, just like I told Lucy, I'm fine," Gray grunts.

"I don't even like Gray, I'm dating Natsu" Lucy sighs, since she has to constantly explain this to Juvia. Juvia looks at the Cyclops and glares

"Water ray!" Juvia shouts, aiming her palm at the Cyclops and hitting him square in the eye. This causes the Cyclops to stumble around since it blinded him. He ends up stepping on Gray as he falls over on a rock and hits head bleeding out. "Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts as she runs over to him, only to find him squished. His arms and legs were bent in an unnatural position and his eyes were closed. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Juvia" he whispers.

"Gray-sama! Please don't leave Juvia" she sobs as she takes his hand in his.

"Juvia, I love you and I hope you find someone else, don't live your life crying or having rain follow you. Find someone, find purpose in life, please for me. I want you to be h-" he takes a sharp breath before continuing "happy" he finishes.

"Juvia can't do that, Gray-sama is the only one for her" she sobs.

"Please" he whispers as his grip starts to loosen and his breathing gets even more ragged.

"Ok, Juvia will" she whispers as she brings her head down to his chest, tears falling down her face.

"I love you" Gray mutters.

"Juvia loves you too" Juvia responds as Gray takes his last breath, and his grip completely fades away. Juvia sobbed, a rain cloud appearing over her "GRAY-SAMA!" She shouts, the rest of the world wasn't there for her anymore, it was only her and Gray as she cried. She laid there beside him as the world dissolved and she fell asleep holding him close.


	18. chapter eighteen

3rd POV  
Clio was looking for Meidos when a Minotaur appeared in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" it asks, her.

"Aw shit," she mutters as she unsheaths her sword and gets into a fighting position. "Let's make this quick" The minotaur smirks and charges at her, while swinging his axe. Clio manages to dodge by just a few inches. She then runs at it, and swings her sword at his legs. She manages to draw blood, but not a lot. The minotaur growls and swings his axe again. She didn't have time to dodge, so she covered her face with her hands, and ducked down waiting for the hit, but it never came. She slowly moved her hands and looked up. There was a white and black cow stopping the Minotaur's axe with it's axe. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of Miss. Lucy's spirit's" the cow says, as he throws the Minotaur back a few feet, while Clio stood there in shock.

"Clio!" Lucy shouts "run! Taurus can take care of him." Clio just stood there, and Medios ran and pushed her out of the way.

"Clio, are you ok?" Medios asks, but she just buries her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I froze up, and I don't know why" she mutters.

"It's ok, don't dwell on it" he says, softly while rubbing her back.

"Uh, I hate to break this up, but uh...we have company" Lucy says, as she points to the Minotaur that was running in their direction. While they were having a heart to heart moment, Taurus had gone back to the celestial spirit world. Clio immediately snaps into action, and picks up her sword. She puts her right foot in front, and back foot back a few inches, and slightly pointed it towards the east. She had a glare on her face, as she pushed off with her back foot. She yells a battle cry and strikes at the Minotaur's arm. The Minotaur hisses in pain as a gash is made on it's arm. Medious brings a scroll out of his pocket, and opens it which causes a screen to appear in front of him. He was working on getting information on the Minotaur and looking for it's weakness.

Lucy summoned Leo to her side, and changed into her star dress Leo form. She changed into an elegant frilled black ball gown, that has a slit up her left leg, and tied with a gold slash that sits around her hips. A black frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the zodiac emblazoned upon it. "Regulas Lucy kick!" she shouts, as she kicks the Minotaur in the stomach. This causes the Minotaur to stumble backwards and fall over.

Jellal was behind the Minotaur, helping Erza set a trap. Jellal saw the Minotaur start to fall and pushed Erza out of the way, which caused it to fall on Jellal. "Jellal!" Erza shouts.

Clio runs up to the Minotaur and stabs it in the head but as she does, the Minotaur weakly brings up his axe and swings it at Clio. The two weapons strike at the same time, successfully striking each other. Clio and Jellal fall to the ground, and the Minotaur dies.

Erza's POV

Jellal!" I shout, as I run over to him and kneel down beside him. "Jellal...why? Why did you do that?" I ask, as tears fall down my face.

"I wanted to protect y-you" he whispers, as he weakly brinks his hand up to my cheek. "I love you"

I chuckle "your fiance wouldn't like you saying that" I say jokingly as I sniffle. "I love you too," I added. Jellal chuckles as he closes his eyes start to get heavy and his breathing becomes staggered, as he closes his eyes and....goes limp. I stare at him, "Jellal! Jellal!" I shout as I cry. This is the second time I've let people see me cry.

Medious's POV

My eyes widen as I run over to Clio. She was bleeding out and fast. "Clio" I whisper, as I take her hand in mine.

"Medious, I'm sorry, I failed" she mutters as she weakly turns her head to face me.

"You didn't fail" I say softly, as I move some hair out of her face.

"I screwed up, and in result he cut me" she whispers.

"It's not your fault, and hey at least you got him" I say softly, as I tighten my gri[ on her hand. "I love you" I whisper, with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," she whispers. She then takes a sharp breath, and her grip on my hand loosens completely. Her body goes limp in my arms. I scream and start sobbing.

3rd POV

Meanwhile, while everyone was busy dying or crying, Zeref was planning an attack.   
Zeref's POV  
The others were being taken care of, so I can focus my attention on the one's I wanted revenge against. "Hey Natsu...dark blast inferno" I shout, as I bring my palm up to face him. I needed to weaken him, so I could transport him to my cave. Of course he decided to dodge it through. I groan and look at him "why don't you come and give your big brother a hug?" I smirk.

"Go away Zeref" he growls at me.

"Uh, no" I say, as I stop in front of him. "Teleportation" I say, as I throw the orb at him, but unfortunately the white dragon slayer jumped in front of him.

"Natsu watch out!" He shouts, and gets hit by the orb, instantly getting teleported to my cave instead of Natsu.

"Damnit, this is gonna be harder than i thought" I mutter, as I glare at Natsu. "Maybe if I take some of your friends, you'll give in" I mutter as I pick three people at random, and teleport them to my cave.

"NO!" Natsu shouts, but he was too late. "Give them back!"

"Nah" I say and teleport myself to my cave. 

3rd POV

And so, Sting, Minerva, Xenia, and Eros were teleported to Zeref's cave, what will happen to them? No one knows until the next chapter, so stay tuned.


End file.
